Je reviendrai
by SuzyBlueShadow
Summary: Les avengers sont de sortie, mais Natasha est restée à la tour Stark... Pas tout à fait seule.


**Petit one shot traduit d'une conversation sur omegle...**

Clint! Siffla Natasha, se retournant d'un coup en sortant son revolver. "Combien de fois devrai-je te dire de ne pas te faufiler derrière moi?" Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Tu n'es pas Clint..."

Loki sourit de sa façon la plus inquiétante. "Bien sûr que non." Son sceptre commença luire lorsqu'il l'éleva.

"Les yeux de l'espionne se rétrécirent. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mes appartements?"

"Je connais de nombreux moyens d'être là où je veux me trouver." Sa voix était douce et presque polie. Seuls ses yeux et l'arme qu'il tenaient semblaient menaçants. Il sourit à nouveau.

"Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander."

Les yeux de Natasha examinèrent le demi-dieu. Elle devait admettre qu'il était plutôt beau mais elle ne le lui aurait jamais avoué. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

La bouche de Loki était sèche, et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, juste pour se calmer un peu. Il la regarda et leva un bras pour toucher son visage, mais il laissa sa main tout près de sa joue, sans la toucher. Il hésita un instant et dit

"Qu'est- ce que tu veux, Natasha?"

"Je... Je ne sais pas." admit-elle. Il y avait quelque chose de différent avec cet homme. Il était trop dangereux, mais peut-être - peut-être- était-elle attirée par lui. Elle avait toujours été attirée par les hommes dangereux. Mais pas par lui, n'est- ce pas?

"Bien sûr que si, Natasha."

Il sourit devant la surprise évidente de la jeune femme. Il avait caché ses talents de télépathe à de nombreuses personnes, son frère compris. Aucun des avengers ne savait quel point il était réellement puissant.

Il vint encore plus près - si c'était possible- et leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre.

"Alors..." Il eut un sourire prédateur. "Qu'est- ce que tu veux?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent. "Tu... Tu lis dans mes pensées..." Ses doigts se mirent à trembler lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que ça impliquait. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à lui, au peu de distance qui les séparait, à son odeur. Vraiment, c'était horrible, elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir comme ça. "Je ne sais pas ce que je veux."

Il rit doucement en sentant les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui cacher son esprit.

"Peut-être que moi, je le sais." Murmura-t-il. "Je t'ai observée, tu sais. Pourquoi donc as-tu cessé de voire Barton si tu n'as _aucune idée" _sa voix était hypnotique. "de ce que. tu. veux." Il avait prononcé les derniers mots très distinctement en se rapprochant de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient presque en contact. Il la laissa regarder les siennes un moment, souriant de son expression, puis l'embrassa.

Le corps de Natasha se raidit, mais un instant après, elle ferma les yeux et lâcha son arme. Cet homme était certainement en train de jouer avec elle, d'essayer de la piéger, après quoi il se servirait d'elle ou la tuerait. Cependant, rien de tout cela n'importait pour le moment, pas alors que ses lèvres étaient si douces contre les siennes. Pas alors qu'il se serrait contre elle de cette façon.

Loki s'était senti devenir de plus en plus nerveux jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Son cœur commença à battre si fort qu'il en tremblait presque. Il devait se reprendre! Il n'était pas un dieu pour rien! Soudain, il sentit le corps de l'espionne se détendre contre lui, et sa main se promener dans sa nuque. Il comprit qu'il avait gagné - elle était à lui - et il laissa ses doigts courir dans ses cheveux, sur ses lèvres, sur son corps magnifique et parfait. Il oublia tout - combien il avait attendu ce moment, combien il avait espéré la posséder, qu'elle soit à lui, à lui seul, depuis le moment où il l'avait vu, et celui où il lui avait parlé pour la première fois, dans cette cage, des mois plus tôt... Elle portait toujours sa combinaison noire. Il attrapa la fermeture éclair et commença à tirer, doucement, soigneusement...

En règle générale, Natasha aurait tout simplement frappé un homme pour essayer de la déshabiller après un seul baiser, ou deux rencontres, mais son esprit était obnubilé par ce qu'il lui faisait déjà. Cet homme était un demi-dieu et ses baisers le prouvaient. Ils étaient à la fois forts et puissants, et doux et tendres. C'était, à vrai dire, remarquable. Toutes les pensées lui rappelant combien tout cela était mal, qu'il était l'ennemie et comment les autres réagiraient si jamais ils apprenait... S'envolaient loin de sa tête. C'était si mal, mais toute une partie d'elle s'en moquait complètement. Ses doigts se promenaient dans ses cheveux noirs, et elle était ravie qu'il ne porte pas son casque.

Loki aurait pu les déshabiller tous les deux grâce à la magie, mais il savourait le moment, retirant doucement la combinaison des épaules, des bras, de la poitrine de l'espionne. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il voulait être doux. Il voulait être doux.

Il la poussa lentement ers le minuscule lit de fer, dans un coin de la pièce, et il fut assez surpris de voir qu'elle le laissait faire. Il l'allongea sur les draps et la regarda avec un sourire félin tandis qu'il enlevait le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait encore. À présent, elle était complètement nue. À lui. Il s'allongea avec elle et reprit ses lèvres. À présent, c'était à elle d'agir.

Natasha ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle était nue en face de Loki, le dieu du mensonge, le frère de Thor, l'homme qui avait presque tué Clint. Oh, mais elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse. Elle enleva le manteau de cuir qu'il portait. Elle mordit ses lèvres, le repoussant légèrement. Quand elle se retrouva face à son armure, et se troubla. "Hum... Tu vas devoir m'aider un peu, là." dut-elle admettre avec un petit rire.

Il rit aussi, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle comprenait pourquoi Thor l'avait si souvent surnommé "Langue d'argent". Oh, bien sûr, le dieu ne parlait que des talents de son frère à mentir. Mais la langue de Loki se promenait à présent dans sa bouche comme personne ne l'avait fait avant. Avec une petite étincelle de magie, il fit disparaître ses vêtements. Ils étaient à présents tous les deux nus sur le lit, lui au-dessus, et il la regardait droit dans les yeux, dans l'attente d'un petit signe de sa part prouvant qu'elle était prête. Elle pouvait encore changer d'avis. Mais ensuite, il serait trop tard.

Elle avait remis les mains dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle pensa à quelque chose. Il l'avait vue nue, avait contemplé son corps alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu un centimètre carré de sa peau, alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle était sûre que son corps était aussi magnifique que son visage. Sa peau blanche et sans défaut, ses lèvres douces et roses, et ses yeux qui passaient du bleu au vert et qui la captivaient...

Il cessa de l'embrasser lorsqu'il sentit sa main contre son torse, le repoussant doucement. Avec un profond sentiment de tristesse, il pensa qu'elle avait changé d'avis Il essaya de se lever du lit, mais elle l'arrêta. Elle lui lança un regard étrange, bien différent de tous ceux qu'il lui avait regarda entièrement son corps, puis ses yeux, et il su qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus rudement qu'auparavant, glissa une main dans son dos, la forçant à cambrer les reins, et soudain...

Soudain, il était en elle, et ils se mouvaient, haletaient, gémissaient ensemble, laissant le plaisir devenir de plus en plus fort. il joua avec son corps, longtemps, sans savoir combien de temps ils passèrent sur ce lit, à gémir et à crier.

Finalement, Natasha cria, se sentant sortir de son corps tandis que ses muscles se refermaient sur lui. Ses ongles griffèrent son dos tandis que son corps échappait à son contrôle. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était de loin le meilleur orgasme qu'elle avait jamais eu. Elle haletait et gémissait son nom en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas fini, non. Loki était un demi-dieu près tout. Il continua un long moment, souriant d'un air terriblement prédateur à chacun de ses cris. Quand, enfin, il roula à ses côtés, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, bien qu'un sourire sauvage n'éclairait la face du demi-dieu.

Il la regarda, avec ce même sourire, presque un clin d'oeil, et se leva du lit, tandis que la magie le rhabillait. Il traversa la pièce et s'arrêta en atteignant la porte, attendant... n'importe quoi, un son, un mot, n'importe quoi d'elle.

"Attends!" cria-t-elle, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule. Une part d'elle était terriblement inquiète qu'elle n'ait tout simplement été manipulée et elle espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait ce quelque chose de spécial à propos de lui, et elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, que ça allait bien plus loin que du simple sexe.

Un grand sentiment de soulagement le fit soupirer et sourire. Il faisait toujours face à la porte - elle était dans son dos - et il se retourna à peine pour murmurer.

"Je reviendrai."

Et il était parti.

Les larmes remplirent les yeux de la jeune femme, qui n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il reviendrait vraiment? Elle en doutait, et s'il le faisait, ce ne serait sûrement que pour le sexe. Elle se serait donné des laques pour ça, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il soit avec elle.

Loki se tenait sur le toit de la tour Stark. Il aurait aimé rester, mais il savait ce qui serait arrivé à Natasha si les autres avaient découvert ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il reviendrait.


End file.
